The Adventures of River Song
by FantasticallyBrilliant
Summary: River Song needed a companion.   Leanora was lonely until the mysterious Melody Pond showed up.   This is just about them meeting, there's a lot more to come.   Jack Harkness will be making some appearance. River/11 in later chapters.


**a/n: This is my first fan fiction ever please review**

**let me know what you like or dislike**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who **

* * *

><p>It was the Fourth of July, fireworks everywhere celebrating America's independence and giving another excuse for many Americans to get drunk. Leanora Kingspiel sat on her roof watching the fireworks bursting in the dark sky. She had asked her parents to take her to the marina but they were too tired so she had to settle for her roof. As the lights flashed and then dimmed, Lea thought about where she'd be next year. Would she still be home? Would she be at her new college campus? She was scared for her future it had always been her and her family, could she really handle being on her own? She didn't want to think about it as the tears fell down her cheeks, tears of shame because she knew she was too scared to be on her own.<p>

"Oh gosh, Lea why are you such a baby," she yelled at herself as she wiped her tears. All of a sudden she looked up catching a large object soaring past her eyes crashing a couple of blocks of way. "Holy Cow, What the heck was that?" she yelled as she slid down the roof, her foot catching the neighbors fence trying to get to the thing as fast as she can. She ran down the street, the smell of fire filling her lungs as she reached the local park.

Then she saw it a giant machine burning in the ditch it made, walking closer she heard a girls voice, "AHHHH! Get off!" Lea ran, hopping into the ditch trying to find the voice, and then a man in a soldiers outfit flew against the wall. "I told you to get off," the voice was right around the corner, "hello?" Called Lea. "WHO'S THERE?" yelled the other girl, "I just thought you were calling for help" replied Lea as she stepped around the corner.

In front of her stood a girl about her age, tall curvy built with flaming red hair and bright green eyes. "Oh, umm Hi…. Now this is awkward.." the girl bit her bottom lip as she tried to figure what words to say in this situation. Lea stood there awestruck as she noticed she was actually in a ship or plane….whatever it was. "Hi, I'm Melo-" she was cut off by a big man grabbing her from behind. Without a second thought, Lea ran forward, jumping on the man pulling at his face. He let go of the other girl and she turned quick kneeing him where it hurts, as he fell forward Lea gave him one last knock on the head. "Yup he's out." She laughed a bit, that was exciting.

Both girls jumped as they heard sirens getting closer, "Quick grab my arm and think of where you want to go!" the other girl yelled. Lea grabbed her wrist and within second they were on her roof. "What the hell just happened?" yelled Lea, "Well I'll get to that, but can you tell me where we are?" the girl looked around questioningly. "Oh on my roof." Lea laughed, "okay now your turn, who are you and what just happened?"

"Hello, I'm Melody Pond." the firery red hair said as she stuck out her hand. "Hi, Leanora Kingspiel." Lea shook her hand. "Well, I don't know where to start; hmmm I'll just start out by telling you about me. You might want to sit down this is going to be a long story."

Melody began telling this strange girl everything she knew from the day she was born to the day she decided to escape from Madam Kovarian and her psychotic plan of making Melody her own personal weapon against some crazy man named The Doctor. She told the girl named Leanora, how she was kept prisoner upon a spaceship guarded by soldiers of the church. To which she replied, "The church?" "Well they're from the future, they've moved on." Melody laughed as the brown haired girl sat there, her big brown eyes lost in wonder, as she began to explain space and time. "You've got to be kidding me, you expect me to believe all of that?" Leanora laughed, "I mean maybe the whole alien thing because I saw that today but space and time travel?… It's just too much ….and just how did we end up on my roof?" Melody had a mischievous smile on her face as she lifted her sleeves. "That's thanks to this baby, a vortex manipulator" And then she had to go into another explanation of how that worked. Luckily, being fashioned into a weapon she was taught everything about the cosmos and all the histories and sciences everywhere - after all, she needed to be clever if she wanted to be kill the most feared being in the universe.

"Dear Lord, That is crazy" Lea shook her heard still trying to understand it all. She looked up and searched Melody's green eyes with her brown ones looking for any clues as to if she was lying but only to find that more then anything she wanted to believe Melody, this girl the same age as her but who was to taught to kill and run her whole life.

"Melody Pond, you have been through a lot I can see it, you're so young yet you look so tired and warn. Melody Pond I believe you," Leanora smiled. Melody smiled out of happiness for once in her life this wasn't someone who was forced to be her friend, or someone who had to put up with her. This was someone who could really be her friend, "Thanks Leanora, I don't feel like a nutcase anymore since you believe me." She laughed.

"I must be off now, I may have escaped but they're never going to stop searching till they find me. I need to go, find people who can help me." Melody's face grew grim as she thought about being on the run alone with no idea where to start. "Who are these people that are going to help you?" Leanora suddenly asked after a moment of silence between the girls. "Well there are only three names I can remember ever hearing that brought fear into my captors faces, first up I have to find the man with many lives, Jack Harkness. Next to find the lady who they don't want me to ever be like, River Song. Then finally the man of many faces, the man who brings death every where he goes, soaked in the blood of a billion galaxies, whole armies turn around at the mention of his name, and he travels in nothing but a blue box. The man I was taught to fear and kill, The Doctor. I must find him." Melody stood up staring up into the stars knowing he was up there somewhere. "Why him?" asked Leanora quietly, "Because I want to know why they wanted him gone and why I was meant to kill him. And most importantly I want him to help me… I want him to save me from Madam Kovarian." She had whispered the last part almost if it wasn't meant to be heard. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend." smiled Lea as Melody turned around, "come with me," Melody offered Lea her hand. "I need someone out there I can't do this on my own." Lea was stuck she wanted so much to leave but to leave her parents, "I can't… I can't leave my parents they'll be worried." Melody looked at her and saw what she needed to see, "you're lying, you are too scared to leave very well I'll do this on my own…" She lift her sleeve getting the vortex read to go, "Fine I'll go, but just one thing lets go to my room real quick."

The quietly went into the house, trying not to wake her parents. "Okay first off your close is holding on by threads you can borrow some of mine it should fit you. There's a bathroom right there." Lea showed her the dressers and closet, then let her choose what she wanted. She hurried to her desk writing a quick note,

"MOM, DAD, I LOVE YOU. I'M SAFE. I'LL BE HOME ONE DAY. DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME; I'M FINALLY GETTING MY ADVENTURE."

She went and grabbed some close to change into, some comfortable khaki caprices and a shirt and jacket just in case. Exploring space and time, she had to be ready for anything she thought as she slipped on some combat boots she bought a while back never really planned on wearing. Then out came Melody almost identical in outfits. "Well Look at us al read to go explore the world," Melody laughed, "Thanks Leanora, ready?" Lea stood up, "My friends call my Lea, of course I am Mel" Lea smiled as she grabbed Melody's wrist right by the vortex manipulator.

"Well then Lea….WE ARE OFF"

* * *

><p><strong>This is just the beginning for these too girls. They are on their way to find out secrets, like who are Melody's parents, who's Jack Harkness. And just why is Melody a red head I thought she was blond with curls. xD<strong>


End file.
